custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's More Favorite Songs (in SagwaArthurandBarney's dream)
'''Barney's More Favorite Songs '''is a Barney Home Video and a Clip Show. It was originally released on June 24, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ create a special memory picture at the treehouse, which has a lot of pictures tha remind us of times from Season 2. Cast (in the new materiel of this home video) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) # It's Nice Just to Be Me (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) # Growing (Scene Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: A Team of Friendship) # My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) # When I Grow Up (Scene Taken from: I Can Do That!) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: I Can Do That!) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # Good Manners (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) # Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: An Adventure of Make Believe) # The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe) # Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: An Adventure of Make Believe) # The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: A Bright, Sunny Day!) # My Aunt Came Back (Scene Taken from: The Alphabet Zoo!) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) # Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Scene Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: A Team of Friendship) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 ostume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **One of a few times Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse. **One of a few times Barney does not turn back to a doll. **The second clip show to have Joe Phillips as musical director. *Despite being a Season 3 home video, they used the Season 2 intro, with clips from this episode, and they used the Season 1 Barney doll on swing with rainbow appearing on it (but with redesigned wink), and the Season 2 title card, but it says "Barney's More Favorite Songs". *Before the "Happy Dancin'" scene from "I Can Do That!", Barney finds a picture of him wearing his big giant size black and white tap dancing shoes with buttons and click-clacks instead of laces. *Before the "A Big Parade of Numbers" scene from "Having Tens of Fun!", Barney finds the picture of him, his friends and Mr. Tenagain.